Happy New Years By the fountain
by lali2148
Summary: Oneshot Robin is 21 now and the titans are disbanded. But he still wonders where his first love went thinking he will never see her again. But one night he sees her there by the fountain.RobStar oneshot


One Day by the fountain

A twenty-one year old man stands up and walks over to the wide spaced window in his office.

The statue of liberty standing still with fire-works going off all around, and boats on the water by the bay counting down the hours till midnight.

It was truly a spectacular view from where he was standing but it reminded him of something. Something that happened a long time ago. Back when he was a titan. Back when he was with them, with her.

Flashback:

_**Starfire:** Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called._

_**Robin:** Fireworks. (A few more go off.)_

_**Starfire:** (suddenly concerned) On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack? _

_**Robin:** Positive. Cotton candy? (He holds the pink stuff out to her.)_

_**Starfire:** The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very—_

_**Robin:** This is different._

_(He pulls off a wad and pops it into his mouth; cautiously, she follows suit and realizes it is indeed different from the cotton ball.)_

_**Starfire:** Mmmm… (A yelp of surprise.) It vanished!_

_**Robin:** (chuckling) Yeah. It'll do that._

_**Starfire:** (sighing again) When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that— (Big glare from fireworks.)_

_**Robin:** Here comes the finale! Yes!_

_(In the sky, the display has turned into a fusillade of redoubled intensity.)_

_**Robin:** Whoo-hoo-hoo! Amazing!_

_**Starfire:** Earth is full of amazing things too._

_**Robin:** Best planet I've ever been to._

_Flashback over_

He missed her. Who knew where she was now. The titans had disbanded 3 years ago. They all went there separate places after that. He had thought that Starfire had gone back to her home planet. But he wasn't sure. He stayed in touch with Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven was here and there. But no one knew where **_she_** had gone. After the titans became no more, she just left, never to be seen again, never to come back again.

After that Robin couldn't stand staying in the same city that his heart broke. So he left, he left to Gotham and from there, he came to big apple, otherwise known as New York City.

He became the vice president of Wayne Enterprises, then they decided that they should make the company known throughout the world, and what better place to do that than in one of the most popular cities on earth.

He stayed, there. They had offered him to come back but he never did. He said that he would probably do better in NYC. But Bruce knew him better, he knew the truth, he didn't want to come back because it brought back to many memories.

'What's the use know, I'm still having memories.' He thought as he remembered the flashback.

He missed all of them, the titans. But he missed her the most. He never even tried looking for her.

'Coward' he thought to himself.

He never even got to tell her how he really felt, and is feeling right now. He still loves her. No matter how many years go by he will always love her. Why? You ask. Well simply because she made him whole, she was his star. Simply because she was Starfire.

He went on casual dates with some women, but he never took anything serious with them. So he stopped dating all together, because he didn't want break any hearts. There was only one true love for him, and she's gone.

Dick Grayson kept looking over out at the fire-works. Admiring all the colors. Loving the way it made them remind them of her but hating them for doing so also.

Happy New Years was the same every year. Huge parades with children laughing and adults smiling and kissing awaiting for the New Year. He was disgusted. For it was never him that was done there cheering, and counting done the last seconds. He always stayed at work on these cheery days and nights to take his mind off of it.

The door opened to his office and his boss came in smiling.

"Dick, it's almost time for the New Year, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm working."

"All the other workers finished with it all. There is nothing for you to do."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Go home Richard. Celebrate!"

"But I-"

"No buts Richard get out of here go have some fun. That's an order." He said while laughing.

Richard growled and took his coat of the hanger.

"Fine, but only cause you say so." He said.

"Bye, Dick, and happy New Years!"

"Yea, you too." Richard said to him right before he closed the door.

He put on his coat and made his way outside. As he opened the two front doors that lead to the street he took in a deep breath of fresh cold night air. He sighed and made his way to his, red, Viper sports car. He searched for the keys out of his coat pocket and pushed it into the lock, but something made him stop. Something inside of him just made him walk instead of drive.

The streets on this side of the city were deserted, for probably every single human being in the city was at the parade. So he felt peaceful walking alone down the silent street that tomorrow will be busy and buzzing with life.

He walked past a small park the was empty, benches unseated. swings unswinged, slides with no sliders, and fields with no footballs. But in the middles there was a running fountain. The fountain itself was beautiful, with the water being sparkled by the shining stars and shimmering moonlight, but what was more beautiful was the person sitting by the border of it, with her fingers playing around in the water. Her crimson hair flowing carelessly in the small beat of the wind, and her eyes closed ever so slightly enjoying the feel and sound the water was making with her fingers. She didn't notice the pair of blue, sapphire eyes that were on her observing like as if they had just seen an angel.

He walked closer to her, for no reason at all, but to see her eyes.

She heard him at last minute a few inches away from her and she stood wide-eyed at who she saw standing there. She opened her eyes fully, and he knew. It was her. It was his love. It was Starfire.

"Starfire" he breathed her name, but she heard him.

She took a few steps back forgetting that she was by the fountain and almost tripped into it but caught her balance.

"Who, who are you?" she stuttered, although she already knew.

"It's me Star." he sad with a sad expression. Had she forgotten him already, or was he becoming delusional thinking that it's her?

"Robin?" She asked silently.

Robin. He hadn't been called that in the longest time.

"Yea…it's me Star. But they call me Richard now."

"Oh…"Her eyes got watery and he took a few more steps forward. She looked down. A few tears fell with a quiet onto the green grass.

She felt a hand cup her chin and she looked up to see the most radiant blue eyes that she had ever seen. He brushed her tears off her cheeks and smiled to see her.

She fell into him and he knelt down catch her.

"It's okay Star." She cried into him and he embraced her into a tighter hug, which she returned.

She stopped crying and looked up at his face. Which no longer held a mask. She gazed lovingly into his indigo eyes and he into her emerald shimmering ones getting lost in them.

His hand still lay on her cheek and their faces grew closer to each other with each passing second. Then before they knew what they were doing their lips touched innocently and his hand traced down to the back of her neck and hers locked around his neck.

They broke for air and smiled at each other.

The fire-works were going off like crazy and large crowds of people were counting down the last 12 seconds of the bran new year. They kissed again until they heard "2…1!" and huge dot shot in the sky and bursted into flashing lights that sparkled and cracked all throughout the city with people cheering saying "Happy New Year!"

Their foreheads leaned against each other as from the corners of their eyes; they saw the magical view from the top.

"Happy New Year Richard." She whispered.

"Happy New Year Star." He responded.

Then they kissed again but more passionate than the last one. With their tongues brushing against each other.

After for what seemed like ages, they let go of each other and gasped for air. Then he said the tree words that she longed to hear and he longed to tell her.

"I love you." She responded with a light kiss to his lips and said the same exact words.

"I love you too." He was so happy hearing this come from her that he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and her dress twirled with his spinning.

Then he stopped to just admire her completion under the moonlight. She was stunning.

With her hair longer than before forming rich lavishing curls and her flowered dress swaying with the wind, on top of her shoulders a smooth wool jacket that went down to her hips.

"Are you okay Ro- I mean Richard?"

He snapped out of his dreamy state and took a soft a grip on her hand, lacing their hands together he brought her forward.

"Better than I've ever been in my life." He said.

"Good, me too." She whispered.

"So where have you been all this time?"

"Well all the while I was in Paris. Then Tokyo, then France, Italy, but then I began to miss home. I knew I couldn't go back to Jump, or Gotham, so I decided to go the next best thing. New York."

They both talked about the past years and what they did during that time. After a while they began walking over to the big parade were hundreds of people were cheering for the New Year. Only this time, Robin and Starfire were going to join them. Together.

Okay here's what happened after that in a quick summary.

Richard and Starfire dated for few weeks then she moved in with him. He took a lot more time off from work, for now he finally had someone to see when he got home, and dated for even more months after that. On their two year anniversary, he took her out on a date, on Happy New Years in case you don't remember when they first kissed, and right on the seconds that were counting down from the number ten, he got down on one knee and proposed with a huge diamond ring, with little jewels molded around it. She said "yes" and the Fire works roared through out the night, like they did once before on that faithful night by the fountain.

I know it like TOTALLY suck but It's my first one-shot, and I would like to write more of them, but I need help.

I'm still continuing my other story, "Her powers were kept in a promise" it's going well and I AM continuing it, so don't worry I'm just not around the computer lately. Oh! And I might be starting another story called. "Princess of the Thieves"

Summary:

Starfire has been known to be the innocent little alien that was always figured out, but no one knew much about her past. It was rarely talked about, but no one budged because everyone in the tower doesn't talk about their past either. But what happens when her past comes back into her life seeking for her help, and it get worse when the titans find out what she used to be and still is, Princess of the Thieves. Will she help her old family that took her in when she in need of love and raised her? Or will she reject the people that she grew to call family and taught her everything that she knows? And what will titans think of their little alien friend once being in a type of mob?

Tell me if your hooked! and review my little one-shot that sucks okay! please! you don't know how much it'll mean to me!

Love,

Princess Lali of both Spain and England


End file.
